<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>亲爱的兔子先生 by scone_1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267903">亲爱的兔子先生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991'>scone_1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两只小嗲精的草莓味甜饼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 都暻秀/张艺兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>亲爱的兔子先生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>『有烦恼吗？请写信给兔子先生吧！地址是：兔子先生的树洞。』</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>我养了一只卷毛兔，在我累的时候会陪我睡觉觉，他有一个好朋友叫白白，是一支水仙，特别自恋。</p><p>我好爱我的兔兔。</p><p>By 五岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>我养了一只卷毛兔，今天他和水仙一起出去玩，不带我，我好生气哦，还说这是他们的小秘密。兔兔怎么可以跟嘟嘟有秘密！不过他回家的时候亲了我一下，我…就原谅他了。</p><p>By 六岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>我养了一只卷毛兔，他陪我去上学，班上的小朋友都来摸他，还问我为什么兔子也可以长得这么奇怪。我努力忍住不哭，回家才哭的！兔兔哪里奇怪，为什么要这样说他！我再也不要把兔兔带到学校去了。</p><p>我的兔兔最好看。</p><p>By 七岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>我养了一只卷毛兔，他最近不理我了，因为我的门牙掉了。他只会跟那朵自恋的水仙说话，可是他是我的兔子诶！我问过他了，我变丑了你还会爱我吗？他竟然摇头！！</p><p>可是就算他毛都掉光了，嚼不动胡萝卜了，我也会一直爱他的。</p><p>By 八岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>我养了一只卷毛兔，我今天回家发现他把我的桃子味糖豆给吃掉了！我问他他还不承认，我把他的嘴给掰开，找到了里面的糖渣，他还要指着水仙说是白白干的！我一晚上都没理他啦，哼，怎么可以说谎。</p><p>只要他想吃，我会全部都给他的啊。</p><p>By 九岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>我养了一只卷毛兔，他最近开始褪毛了，本来是黄色的，现在长出了灰色的，像一大坨卷卷的灰尘。我觉得我大概需要一段时间重新接受兔兔，虽然他还是从前的他啦。这几天他特别粘人，每天晚上都要和我一起睡觉，我的床上全是他掉的黄毛毛。白白这几天都蔫了，因为兔兔不和他说话。</p><p>白白和我，兔兔果然还是更喜欢我的吧？</p><p>By 十岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>我养了一只卷毛兔，班里的小花过生日，她家也养了兔子，我把兴兴也带去了。哦，我好像还没有告诉你，我的兔兔叫兴兴。兴兴不太喜欢小花的兔子，一直爱理不理的，可是等到我们吃完蛋糕回来，他们竟然打架了！兴兴背上的毛被咬掉了一块，他整只兔都不好了。</p><p>我和小花绝交了。</p><p>By 十一岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>我养了一只卷毛兔，我今天带他出去散步了，竟然碰到一只鸡！这年头谁还养鸡当宠物啊！兴兴被吓坏了，回家就一直躲在被窝里不出来，中饭晚饭都没吃。可是我有法宝，他最爱的草莓干，哈哈。</p><p>兴兴吃了草莓干，鸡什么的就全忘了，高兴地给了我好几个啵啵。</p><p>吻好甜，是草莓味的。</p><p>By 十二岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>我养了一只卷毛兔，前两天他被剃毛了，卷卷毛都被剃掉了，因为夏天实在是太热了，家里的空调也出了点问题。兴兴好像知道自己剃毛很丑，平时他很爱围着我蹦蹦跳跳转圈的，现在只会趴在水仙旁边，耷拉着耳朵。</p><p>我给他买了一个胡萝卜玩偶，叫勉勉，穿着绿色的草裙，兴兴好像开心了一点，晚上和勉勉一起睡觉了。</p><p>我有点后悔买了勉勉。</p><p>By 十三岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>我养了一只卷毛兔，他把小丽写给我的情书给撕烂了，还把里面的小饼干全部吃掉了。我告诉他那是小丽给我的东西，不可以乱动，他还凶我，龇牙咧嘴的样子一点也不像兔子。他的卷毛还炸毛了，变得好蓬松，看起来胖嘟嘟的。我怎么又这么轻易地原谅他了？</p><p>真是对这只灰色的卷毛球没脾气。</p><p>By 十四岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>我养了一只卷毛兔，他十岁了，作为庆祝我们去了郊外的苜蓿草花园，紫色的花海好美。我第一次看花海竟然是和我的兔子，而不是一个大美女。兴兴年纪大了，不爱跑不爱跳了，看见这么一大片苜蓿草才有了精神，我用绳子牵都牵不住。晚上回家的时候，还在他的卷卷毛里找到了紫色的花瓣。</p><p>希望他可以一直健健康康的，不要生病，也不要老去。</p><p>By 十五岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>我养了一只卷毛兔，兴兴生病了，是我给他洗澡的时候没吹干，肚子受了凉。兽医说我不能再这样折腾他，不然他也许再也不会好了。我好难过，都怪我不小心，才让兴兴这么难受。</p><p>可是他那么难受，晚上还是爬到我的枕头边，舔我的脸，还趴在我胸口睡觉。他睡觉的样子让我想起了很久以前，黄黄的毛绒绒的一团来到我们家的时候，那么小一只。我给兴兴顺毛，他的卷毛都打结了，可我已经舍不得再剪掉了。</p><p>By 十六岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>我养了一只卷毛兔，他整天都在打瞌睡，只有我叫他的时候才会动一动耳朵，水仙也长得不太好，今年只开了三朵花，往年都能开十朵的。妈妈说他可能快到时候了，我才不想听。我们又去了苜蓿花园，他没有到处跑，趴在我的腿上看了一整天花，最后在日落的时候睡着了。</p><p>我把小紫花插在了他耳朵边上。我的兔兔还是那只最好看的兔兔。</p><p>我愿意用全世界的草莓干换兔兔的一个吻。</p><p>By 十七岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>我养了一只卷毛兔，兴兴今早……离开了。他昨晚还吃了好多草莓干，陪我看星星，我还给他勾了一个兔子形状的星座出来，像一朵灰色的棉花糖。睡前兴兴给了我一个晚安吻，然后趴在我枕头边睡着了。好想知道他到底做了什么梦。</p><p>他应该去了很好的地方吧。</p><p>我已经开始想他了。</p><p>By 十八岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>距离上次给你写信，已经过了十年了吧。我还是老样子，大家都说我圆嘟嘟的没怎么变，白白还在我家的窗台上养着呢，只是十年间都没开过花了，勉勉现在是沙发上的抱枕。</p><p>我一直没有谈恋爱，忙学习忙工作，就过了这些年。</p><p>可是昨天我好像对一个人一见钟情了，是我的新邻居。他穿着彩色的背心，顶着毛绒绒的卷发，下垂眼，睡眼朦胧地和我打招呼，真的好像我的兔子。</p><p>我大概是太想太想兴兴了。</p><p>By 二十八岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的兔子先生：</p><p>这是我最后一次给你写信了，因为明天我就要结婚了，结婚对象就是上次和你说的邻居。</p><p>他很喜欢草莓干，喜欢挨着我睡，会给我晚安吻，最近他还把头发染成了灰色的，看起来更像兔子了。他说，感觉和我认识了很多年，总是忍不住想要和我亲近。</p><p>我们去了苜蓿花海，他都三十一了还在花海里到处乱跑，还摘了一朵小紫花送给我。</p><p>白白也在昨天开花了。</p><p>从此以后我大概不会再有烦恼了。</p><p>祝你每一天都像我一样幸福。</p><p>By 二十九岁的嘟嘟</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>微博 <a href="https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630">@吃甜饼了吗</a></p><p>LOFTER <a href="https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/">@贰壹</a></p><p>提问箱 <a href="http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT">POPI</a> <a href="https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0">PEING</a></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>